Doubletake
by Jeppygurl
Summary: Hermione becomes the lead singer in Fred and George's new band, Doubletake, and surprises Ron with her confidence on stage. Will sparks fly offstage as well? Definitely not a cheesy fic, I've taken pains to make this as realistic as possible!
1. Chapter Numero UNO!

Note: Ideas and plot by ME, everything else owned by the wonderful, brilliant, talented, J.K. Rowling!  
  
Story Summary: Fred and George have a new band called Doubletake, and need a new lead singer. While staying over for the summer, they discover Hermione's talent. While the band is performing at school, Ron does a "doubletake" (ooo double meaning in title!!! I'm a genius!) and loves this other side of Hermione.  
  
"'Mione, it's summer, why are you already doing schoolwork?"  
  
Hermione ignored the voice calling to her from across the room; it was the usual nagging that always came from a certain red headed someone whenever she studied. It was like he was trying to draw her attention to him and away from her books.  
  
It was another hot summer at the Burrow, full of emotional adolescents, hungry stomachs, and plenty of mischief. Hermione had just arrived the night before, and already she had to be updated on all things that had changed. Luckily, she and Ginny were becoming close friends, and Ginny told her all the details Ron never would.  
  
Which she was doing at the very moment, as Hermione lay stretched out on the floor beside her in front of the Weasley's warm fireplace. The summer days may be hot, but the nights could get very cold. Ginny absentmindedly braided Hermione's hair as Hermione took notes out of a massive book.  
  
"So besides Ron going completely nutters when he heard you decided not to go see Viktor, some other things have been crazy around here," Ginny said.  
  
"When aren't they?" Hermione chuckled as a bewitched muggle cookoo clock on the wall beside them went psychotic, casting off sparks and proving Hermione's statement correct. Ron and Harry didn't even look up from their chess game; sparks and loud noises at the Burrow was commonplace.  
  
"Well, you know how the twins kept talking about starting a band last year?" Ginny asked Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked up from her book. "Starting a BAND? I knew they had picked up guitar and drums but.wow, cool!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess they were pretty secretive about everything they did last year, so maybe only a handful of us knew about the band thing," Ginny said thoughtfully. "Anyway, they started rehearsing as soon as school let out. They go out and practice in the big shed at the back of the yard, cause apparently they're loud. But none of us would know what they sound like," Ginny said loudly, as the twins were playing a game of Exploding Snap nearby, "because they won't let us listen to them yet!"  
  
Fred turned and said mysteriously, "Have patience little one."  
  
"I'm not little!" Ginny protested.  
  
"Your time will come," George echoed Fred, pretending not to hear her.  
  
"Your time to hear the best bloody band in all of Britain," Fred said in the same monotone, mysterious voice. They snickered and turned back to their game. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Honestly, those two will plague me until the day I die," she said sardonically. Hermione laughed, a bit jealous. Even though Fred and George were out of their minds for sure, it must be nice to have siblings to confide in and squabble with. Maybe that's why Hermione and Ron fought so much, because of the lack of quarreling in her life until she met him.  
  
"Who else is in the band with them?" Hermione said, shoving her book aside. Hearing Weasley gossip actually preceded over Arithmancy, for the moment.  
  
"Lee Jordan is on bass, and Angelina Johnson does vocals," Ginny said, playing with one of Hermione's bouncy curls. "And of course you know, George plays drums and Fred plays guitar. They call themselves Doubletake."  
  
"How charming," Hermione snorted. "Ron isn't in the band?"  
  
"Nope," Ginny said.  
  
"Oh, what a shame. I bet little Ronniekins would be a huge hit," Hermione said sarcastically, using the twins' nickname for Ron.  
  
Overhearing, Ron replied, "Right, like Miss Bookworm over there could get up on stage either." Hermione closed her book with a snap.  
  
"And what do you mean by that?" Hermione said indignantly.  
  
"Exactly what I said," Ron said, focusing his eyes on his game with Harry.  
  
"Well at least I'd pay attention and LEARN how to perform, so I'd know what I was doing," Hermione said haughtily, referring to Ron's lack of commitment to anything that involved learning.  
  
"Oh right," Ron rolled his eyes. "You don't learn how to perform from a book, Mione!" Even in bickering, he sometimes used his affectionate nickname for her.  
  
"Simmer down children!" George said in a high female voice.  
  
"Yes, mind your manners, Ronniekins!" Fred added. The use of his blasted nickname twice in a few minutes set Ron over the edge.  
  
"Shut up you two! It's not my fault that 'Miss High-and-Mighty Granger' has to go get her panties in a bunch!" Ron snapped.  
  
"Ron!" Ginny scolded. Hermione glowered.  
  
"I'M not the defensive one, you stupid prat," she growled.  
  
"Maybe we BOTH are," Ron said, smugly. The freckles on his face were bright. "But at least I don't go shoving my massive wisdom down everyone's throats!"  
  
"Oh shove it Ron! You're just jealous, you always have been," Hermione said, not caring if she sounded arrogant anymore. "You're just insecure that you're not the smartest bloke on the block." She hit a raw wound with her insult about his insecurities.  
  
"At least I can pronounce your name correctly!" he yelled. Then, imitating Viktor Krum's thick accent and voice, he said "Herm-own-ninny, I love you Her-mee-own!" Due to low self-control, the twins burst out laughing. Hermione jumped up with her fists tight and her face bright red. It was hard to tell if she looked like she wanted to strangle Ron, or burst out crying.  
  
"Why must you always bring Viktor into things you jerk?!" Hermione yelled, her voice cracking at the end. Her eyes filled up with tears and they began spilling out. "You're so selfish, you know that?"  
  
Ron, torn between his anger with her and his sympathy for her crying, stuttered, "I..I- well, you started it!"  
  
"Stupid prick," Hermione muttered under her breath. Ginny's eyes grew large, and Ron looked like he had been kicked in the stomach.  
  
"I'm going to my room!" he and Hermione yelled at the exact same time. They tried to run up the stairs, but both refused to walk beside the other.  
  
"Ladies first," Hermione said harshly, tears still running down her face. Ron lost his sympathy with her for that moment.  
  
"Oh honestly," he said bitterly, blowing past her. Downstairs, Ginny, Harry, and the twins, all shook their heads as the sound of a door being slammed was heard, and was followed by another similar slam, except accompanied by loud sobs.  
  
"Oh brother," Harry said, cleaning off the chessboard.  
  
Note: Okay that's Chapter One, laying out the basics for setting, and another huge row between Ron and Hermione. Next chapter up will concern the discovery of Hermione's talent and all that stuff. Hopefully I'll put it up soon. Please review, and send me any ideas you have! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer- Harry P belongs to Joanne R! **Here's chapter two..it's not the most exciting of chapters, but I've got to get things going in the story. Hopefully I'll have chapter three up really soon!**  
  
Hermione had been lying face down on a cot next to Ginny's bed and blubbering into her pillow for a only few minutes after the huge row, when she heard a quiet rapping on the door. The sleeping kitten in the poster on the door yawned and stretched.  
  
"Who is it?" Hermione asked in a dramatic, muffled voice. It better not be Ron, she thought.  
  
"Me," came Ginny's timid voice through the door. The door opened a crack and Hermione saw Ginny's freckled little nose poking through. "Can I come in?"  
  
Hermione laughed through her tears. "Of course! It's your room, for wizard's sake." Ginny came in and smiled sympathetically at Hermione.  
  
"I thought maybe you wanted to be alone," she said.  
  
"No, it's alright," Hermione said, trying to smile and wipe her tears away. She knew her face must be awfully red and blotchy.  
  
"That stupid brother of mine," Ginny said as she sat down on her bed, facing Hermione's cot.  
  
"Stupid is right," Hermione replied gruffly, trying not to cry again. "I don't know why I let him hurt my feelings so much, but I do."  
  
"Because you wish he wouldn't," Ginny said in her wise, quiet voice. "So you raise your hopes for something better, and then he goes and acts like a stupid, jealous prat."  
  
"How did you get so wise?" Hermione said in a light teasing kind of way. "You always have the answers."  
  
"Well, I have 6 older brothers, it comes with the deal," Ginny laughed. "Besides, I only know all the answers when it comes to RON, not...arithmancy homework or anything like that! I know him like the back of my hand, and I most certainly know what it is like to be angry with him," she said frankly. Hermione chuckled, and stared down at a yellow, fuzzy rug. Not wanting to get into another Ron-bashing conversation though, Ginny said, "So, are you excited about tomorrow?"  
  
Tomorrow was a big Weasley outing; they were going to London to visit Percy at his new flat, go window-shopping, and have dinner at Percy's. They were leaving extra early because a player from the Chudley Cannons, Danton Quigly, was going to be signing autographs at Sorcerer's Sports Shop at 9 AM, and they wanted to be one of the first in line. Ron was nearly going mad with excitement, and Harry wasn't far behind him.  
  
Even still, Hermione groaned. A full day of sight seeing in the city with Ron? "I don't know Ginny, I don't think I could stand talking to him or even being in his presence, much less spending a whole day in his company!" she said.  
  
"That's true," Ginny replied. "Mum and Dad would probably let us go off on our own and you wouldn't be able to avoid him." She furrowed her eyebrows in thought.  
  
"Ugh, I really don't want to go and be stuck with that stupid dolt, but then if I didn't you'd be the only girl. Besides, your parents would probably be hurt if I said I didn't want to come, not to mention Percy, with his new flat and all," Hermione said, resigning herself to the situation.  
  
"Oh, I'm used to being the only girl, remember?" Ginny grinned. "Besides, tell Mum you're ill and you'll be off the hook, no feelings hurt!"  
  
"Could I get your mum to fall for it?" Hermione asked doubtfully. Ginny's eyes gleamed mischievously.  
  
"Oh definitely!" she said excitedly. "Fred and George think they're the clever ones, but they've never been able to fool mum. But ME, sweet little baby Ginny, knows all the secrets of faking the flu." Hermione giggled at seeing Ginny so unlike herself.  
  
"Do tell then!" she said, tears forgotten. Ginny pulled out her wand. Hermione's eyes widened. "You're not REALLY going to make me sick right?"  
  
"No, no," Ginny said. "I'll just do some simple charms to make it seem like you are. Flushed cheeks, hot forehead, scratchy voice."  
  
"My cheeks are already red!" Hermione said, which was true, from all her crying. "Besides, you're not allowed to do magic outside of school."  
  
"Woops," Ginny scowled. "Hmm..guess we'll have to do it the old fashioned way then! Here, I'll get a hot wet hand towel and we'll put it on your forehead for a few minutes. Eat one of these," she tossed Hermione a package of sour candies.  
  
"These don't do anything magical right?" Hermione asked cautiously. Tainted candy was common in the Weasley household.  
  
"No don't worry, the twins don't get into my stash," Ginny laughed. "Those will just make your eyes water and your throat feel a bit funny."  
  
"Alright," Hermione said dubiously, popping a bright green candy into her mouth as Ginny ran out of the room. She ran back in with a hot towel and a placed it on Hermione's forehead gingerly. Before bolting out again, she gave Hermione a mischievous wink.  
  
A few minutes later, Ginny returned in with a very concerned Mrs. Weasely in tow.  
  
"Ginny tells me you aren't feeling very well, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, rushing to Hermione's side and placing her hand on Hermione's forehead. Hermione grunted a very scratchy "nope", and managed to squeeze in some very realistic coughs.  
  
"Oh my! You're just burning up," the red-haired woman said. "Does your throat hurt?" Hermione nodded sorrowfully. "Well hold on, I'll get you a draught of something that will make you feel better. Accio Medicine Cabinet!" Suddenly, a very worn down cabinet attached to...absolutely nothing flew into the room and floated in front of Mrs. Weasley. She opened one of its creaky doors and pulled out a deep maroon colored bottle. Pouring a bit of its contents into the cap, she slowly handed it to Hermione.  
  
Hermione made eyes at Ginny warily, as if to say "Is it alright to take this when I'm not sick?" but Ginny just gave her a confident smile. She downed the capful very quickly, noting that although the taste was bitter, it had a hint of cinnamon that stayed on her tongue.  
  
"Now," Mrs. Weasley said, sending the cabinet back to wherever it came from, "that will get rid of that fever of yours and hopefully improve your sore throat." She smoothed Hermione's unruly hair out of her eyes in a motherly fashion. Then it came to her. "Oh dear, what about tomorrow? I suppose you will have to stay home..you aren't fit to be wandering about London with those boys.."  
  
"Hermione will be fine at home, Mum," Ginny said. "She's very responsible." Hermione was amazed by the innocent, serious look Ginny gave her mother.  
  
"Oh, of course I know that," Mrs. Weasley said kindly, flattering Hermione, "but won't you be lonely here all day, Hermione?"  
  
"Oh no, don't worry about me," Hermione said. "I've got plenty of books to read and such!" Ginny snorted, and Hermione shot her a look. Ron had even alienated Ginny against Hermione's massive reading.  
  
"Alright, if you think you'll be okay," Mrs. Weasley said. "I'll prepare you some meals for tomorrow and all you'll have to do is heat them up. I'll also leave out some more of this draught; you'll be able to take another capful at breakfast. If you need anything else tonight, just send Ginny. We're leaving rather early tomorrow morning so I'll have the boys be quiet, instead of stomping about the house like they do usually," she sighed. "Well, I'll let you get some rest dear, I hope you feel better," she pulled the covers up about Hermione and spread the top blanket more evenly. Hermione smiled; Mrs. Weasley was so motherly.  
  
"Thank you," she said.  
  
"Oh, you're welcome dear," Mrs. Weasley smiled modestly. She kissed her daughter goodnight and left the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
"You're a genius Ginny!" Hermione said jokingly in her regular voice. "I'm quite surprised with this new side of you...who knows, next you'll be robbing Gringotts, you trickster!" Ginny giggled.  
  
~~~**~~~**~~~  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke up groggily. A ray of sunshine was shining straight into her eyes. After blinking furiously and rubbing her eyes, she glanced up at the clock on Ginny's wall. It read 9:45 AM, and the entire house was silent. This must be a rare occurrence, Hermione thought lightheartedly. Not wanting to get up, she moved her eyes from the clock to a huge full length mirror facing her from across the room.  
  
"Good morning deary," the mirror said. "Looks like you could use some cleaning up, doesn't it?" Usually Hermione hated it when the bewitched wizard mirrors criticized her, but she had to agree. Her hair was decidedly kinky this morning and sticking up in all directions. She groaned, and got out of bed.  
  
Hermione trudged into the bathroom, shed her clothes, and climbed into the shower. *Today is going to be very relaxing; I haven't been completely and utterly alone in a very long time*, she thought as the hot water hit her body. Just for the sheer knowledge that no one could hear her, she began singing to herself, first quietly, then a bit louder.  
  
"I'm walking in a spider web, leave a message and I'll call you back," she sang as she washed her hair. It was a song by one of her favorite muggle bands, No Doubt. Imitating Gwen Stefani's voice, she belted out, "It's all your fault, I screen my phone calls, no matter who calls, I screen my phone calls!" Through the water and her singing, she faintly heard a few chirping sounding noises, but figured it was Errol or Pigwidgeon. As she shaved her legs, she went on to another song, and another, until she had been in the shower for ten to fifteen minutes.  
  
Meanwhile, Fred Weasley sauntered out of his bedroom into the hallway. Some loud music had woken him up. But now out of his bedroom, he realized the music was coming from the bathroom, and coming from..Hermione???  
  
"Oy, George!" he ran back into his bedroom and grabbed his half-awake twin. "C'mere quick!" He dragged George into the hallway, grinning impishly. "Listen! Little Hermione, prefect Hermione, conservative Hermione, caught singing her heart out!" Rubbing his eyes, George broke into a grin. Pigwidgeon flew past their heads, whistling along with her singing, causing the twins to double over with laughter. When they had finished, George got a suspicious glint in his eye.  
  
"Think we should record her?" he asked Fred mischievously.  
  
"For the family's enjoyment?" Fred asked, drumming his fingers against each other evilly.  
  
"For her lover Ronniekin's enjoyment?" George replied.  
  
"For OUR enjoyment???" Fred sniggered. He went to go grab a recorder from their bedroom, when George grabbed his arm.  
  
"Wait," George said, in a serious voice. Responding to his twin's mood as if it were his own, Fred's smile slid off his face. "Listen to her." They moved closer to the bathroom doorway. Hermione was singing a punk song they had never heard, and she sounded pretty amazing. Her voice was spunky, emotional, feminine, and very in tune.  
  
"Wow," Fred breathed. He and George exchanged glances. They didn't even need to say anything. Both of them were thinking the same thing: how Angelina had told them the day before that she didn't want to be in the band anymore. She was a decent singer, but truth be told, was only in the band because of her friendship with the twins and Fred's crush on her. She had been totally honest with them; she told them that she had stage fright too bad to ever be a good lead singer and that she would be a lot happier being a groupie. They gave in reluctantly.  
  
The twins were also thinking something else, and agreed upon it with their eyes. Hermione Granger was an awesome singer, and all too conveniently would be perfect to fill Angelina's space in Doubletake.  
  
~~***~~***~~ Inside the bathroom, Hermione dried herself off and brushed her wet hair. There was so much steam in the bathroom that she couldn't even see herself in the mirror. Humming to herself, she wrapped her towel around herself and opened the door. Amid a cloud of steam she emerged...to see two identical, smiling Weasley boys standing before her.  
  
"Good morning, Hermione," they said in unison.  
  
(**Well that's chapter two! Hope you liked it...I know it's not extremely exciting. Please review!**) 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Como no se llema J.K. Rowling! I don't own dis stuff!  
  
Recap from Chapter Two: Humming to herself, she [Hermione] wrapped her towel around herself and opened the [bathroom] door. Amid a cloud of steam she emerged...to see two identical, smiling Weasley boys standing before her.  
  
"Good morning, Hermione," they said in unison. (N/A: :::Audience gasps! Heehee.I add my own sound effects, I'm a cheap-o!)  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing home?!?!" Hermione shrieked, turning scarlet and clutching her towel to herself. It was just then that she realized how small the towel really was.  
  
"Hey, listen, Hermione," Fred said, "you sounded really great in there."  
  
"Yeah, blimey, I had no idea you could sing like that!" George said sincerely.  
  
"May I repeat myself: Why are you here?!?!" Hermione yelled in a high voice. She felt so exposed and embarrassed that she didn't see that their compliments were genuine.  
  
"Mum grounded us," George answered.  
  
"First I accidentally blew up her favorite Gilderoy Lockhart book with some new candy we were testing," Fred explained casually, "and then she found a copy of Playwizard under George's bed." He shook his finger at his bashfully grinning twin. "Naughty, naughty!"  
  
"And when did all this happen??" Hermione asked incredulously.  
  
"Last night after you were asleep, most likely," replied George.  
  
"Anyway Hermione, we need to talk to you about some important stuff," Fred said urgently.  
  
"Can I put my CLOTHES on first please??" Hermione snapped. By this time, she had dripped a huge amount of water onto the floor.  
  
"Oh, oh certainly, madam," George said cheesily, beckoning her to Ginny's room.  
  
"THANK YOU!" Hermione said sharply as she scurried into the bedroom and shut the door.  
  
"Sorry Hermione!" Fred called after her. They heard her lock the door.  
  
"Blimey, awfully uptight sometimes isn't she?" Fred said, staring at the door and huffing.  
  
"I don't know, but I can see why Ron's so bloody jealous of any guy who looks at her. She looks awfully good in a towel," George grinned.  
  
"Oh, you think anything half naked looks good, you beast!" Fred teased.  
  
"I can HEAR you!" Hermione yelled from inside the bedroom.  
  
"Eh, c'mon, George, let's go grab some grub," Fred said, heading down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
Inside the bedroom, Hermione could barely move. The twins had caught her singing her heart out and then had caught her almost naked. And what had George said...that Ron was jealous of any guy that went for her? Hermione had just assumed that Ron's dislike of Viktor had been brotherly protectiveness, though all along, a little voice inside had been wondering if it wasn't more. Doubting herself as usual, she had blamed it on brotherly affection, but now part of her had to wonder. The twins were part of Ron's family and were closer to him than she was, so wouldn't they know better? But then again, the twins were greatly prone to over exaggeration. And yet...she hoped they were right..  
  
*Whoa! Wait a second! I'm still angry at him!* Hermione thought. She tried to shove Ron out of her thoughts, but as she was dressing, all she could picture was Ron's lopsided little smile that he gave her sometimes that just made her feel so...*Ugh! I have to stop!* Now she was even more infuriated, because it was hard to stay that way!  
  
The internal battle still raging inside her, Hermione went down to join the twins for breakfast.  
  
"I am so pissed that we missed meeting Danton Quigly," George griped as Hermione entered the kitchen and placed the eggs Mrs. Weasley had preserved for her into what was something like a wizard version of a microwave. When it was finished heating up, which was only a matter of seconds, she took her plate over to the table and sat next to Fred, who was inhaling a bowl of cereal.  
  
"So what's so amazingly urgent that you have to talk to me about?" Hermione asked, pouring herself some orange juice.  
  
"Well, it's about our band," Fred said. He then went on to explain how Angelina had quit and why she had.  
  
"That's odd," Hermione said once he was finished. "I would have thought that Angelina would have been great on stage, what with her being so outgoing and all."  
  
"The thing is, we thought she would be too," George said matter-of-factly. "But it turns out she's really insecure about her singing, and we hadn't counted on that. So we didn't have anyone else in mind as a backup....until now." He eyed Hermione, but she was oblivious to his true intentions.  
  
"So you want me to help get them?" she asked, spooning up some of the eggs and eating them. She figured he probably wanted her to be their manager of sorts, which did not really appeal to her.  
  
"Nooo, not exactly," George said impatiently.  
  
"Listen Hermione," Fred said matter of factly, "we heard you singing in the shower and-"  
  
"Um..I think we've been over that already," Hermione said grouchily, shoveling eggs into her mouth.  
  
"AND," Fred continued, "We think you sound amazing. So no, we don't need you to help us get someone else to sing, because we only want YOU to be in our band."  
  
Hermione spit her eggs all over her plate, to the twins' disgust.  
  
"ME?" Hermione asked, shocked. It was plain to the twins that she had never even entertained the idea.  
  
"Yes you, you sound great! Now how about it?" George said exuberantly.  
  
"Er.." Hermione looked really uncertain.  
  
"You could just try it out," Fred said, trying to win her over. When the look on her face told him that he hadn't, he tried again. "Remember that row you and Ron had last night?"  
  
"How could I forget???" Hermione growled.  
  
"Well, we all know Ronniekins can be a bit dense at times," Fred said with his best smile. "So how about you prove to him just how much of a woman you really are, and get up on stage and prove him wrong, ehhh???". This seemed to strike a chord with Hermione. A little smile played at the corners of her lips.  
  
"I suppose being in a punk band might not be TOO bad," Hermione said, her smile growing. If there was any way she could prove Ron wrong, and most of the kids at Hogwarts for that matter, she would take it. What would Lavendar and Parvati say if they saw her up on stage? Or Draco? Happy thoughts were spinning in Hermione's head.  
  
"Well all right then!" George said, grinning.  
  
After they were done eating breakfast, Fred mentioned that they had to teach her all of their songs so far. Luckily, they had made some recordings of themselves. Some of their original songs weren't too great, but the musicianship was still pretty good through it all. And when Hermione heard some of their covers, she was very impressed. George was an amazing drummer, and it really shown through. She did notice Angelina's lack of singing ability, however.  
  
Some of their covers were muggle songs, to Hermione's delight, except for some wizard songs by the Weird Sisters and a few other bands she didn't recognize. They had "I'm Just a Girl" by No Doubt, their own version of "I Can't Make you Love Me" by Bonnie Rait, and "Let's Hear it for the Boy." Hermione squealed when she saw the song by No Doubt.  
  
"This is my..like, anthem!" she yelled. The twins looked at her like she was mad.  
  
"Yeah.it's a cool song," George said. "Angelina liked it a lot."  
  
Then an idea popped into Hermione's head. "I don't have any songs that I've written or anything, but I write poetry sometimes, and there's one that we could probably change around into a song. Would you like to hear it?" she asked.  
  
"Sure, why not," George replied. Hermione ran up to Ginny's room and grabbed a sheet of paper out from underneath her pillow. Truth be told, she had written this poem the night before. She brought it back downstairs.  
  
"It's called Crimson Red. It's one of my most song-like ones I think," she said. "Except I haven't finished the last line yet; I'm not sure what to use."  
  
"Alright, well, read it to us and we'll help you think of something," Fred said impatiently.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat.  
  
"Crimson red  
  
Is all my eyes can see.  
  
Anger flushes  
  
The face of you and me.  
  
And somehow in it all  
  
You think I'd know  
  
That the anger fades  
  
And these feelings show.  
  
Crimson red  
  
Is all my eyes can see,  
  
When you blush  
  
As you smile at me.  
  
So we pretend  
  
We're only friends,  
  
And it just ends  
  
Before it begins.  
  
And away you slip  
  
Past my fingertips  
  
Until all my eyes can see-" Hermione put her hands out to show that the next line was the one she didn't have.  
  
George got an evil look in his eye. "Until all my eyes can see...Is RON WEASLEY!!!!" Fred burst out laughing and the twins went into a laughing fit, in which one of them would finally stop, look at the other, and start all over again.  
  
"Would you stop???" Hermione demanded. Her face turned pink. "It's..it's not about Ron!"  
  
"Then who is it about???" Fred replied, still chuckling.  
  
"I-.I don't know!" she stuttered. Fred gave her a knowing look. Trying to collect herself, she said, "It's not about anyone!"  
  
"Right, right," George said sarcastically. "Don't worry Hermione, we'll let this one slide."  
  
"For now," Fred whispered to his twin.  
  
(**Don't you just love the twins? They never give up! Anyway, there's that chapter. Next chapter is Hermione actually practicing with the band, their plans for performing at Hogwarts, etc etc!!! I'm doing my best to get this out as fast as I can, but I guess I'm too much of a perfectionist to just slop stuff down and throw it on the site. I mean, don't you hate reading those fanfics? The ones that make no sense and have paragraph long sentences with bad grammar? Okay....sorry, I'm babbling! Tootles!**) 


End file.
